Pete and Edie and Bonnie and Clyde
by Melchy
Summary: Mother is throwing a Halloween party and Edie thinks that she and Pete should go as Bonnie and Clyde.  But he has other ideas.


A little Halloween story with Pete and Edie. I don't own the characters from Peter Gunn, Blake Edwards was the lucky one. I just play with them.

Pete and Edie and Bonnie and Clyde.

Pete could hear the sound of the orchestra as the door to Mother's swung open. He was just in time. Thanking the departing couple for allowing him to slip in as they were leaving, he drew a deep breath as he walked over to the bar.

Mother gave him a brief smile, the bartender handing him a drink. Pete took it gladly as he sat down and turned his attention to the woman singing on stage. She always looked lovely, but seemed to be even more so tonight. Her silver-blue dress hugged her figure perfectly, her blonde hair framing her face. A sapphire and diamond pendant lay in the hollow of her throat, Pete envious of the platinum chain that ran around her neck.

She looked straight at him and winked oh so slyly as she sang the words "embrace me, my sweet embraceable you." He winked back, letting her know the song had hit its target. Was that a smug look on her face? Women!

After her song, she quietly went out the side door that led to a very small dressing room. Pete waited five minutes and then followed. "Miss Hart" he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" She answered, her face serious but her eyes shining, as she opened the door.

"Hello."

"Hi"

He kissed her as he pulled the door of the dressing room shut. She paused for one brief moment, placing her finger on his lips, and then took to kissing him again.

"Haven't I told you what I do to crazy fans?" she touched his face with her fingers. "Do you never learn?"

"I hope not," he pulled her even closer, kissing the side of her neck. She sighed deeply as his lips moved down her neck, lingering on her collar bone before moving to her shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you?" She allowed him to move the strap of her dress down to kiss her better but before he could reach his destination she once more stopped him.

"I have to go back out and sing another set"

"They could live without you this once" his kiss tender, his hand finally cupping her breast.

"And you'll live too" although the groan that sounded when he moved his hand away, let him know she was just as affected as he was.

"Later" she said firmly, pushing his hand away, then checking her hair and makeup.

"Wait for me."

"Always."

He enjoyed the next set, refreshing his drink and making small talk with one of the regulars. He noticed Mother making several lists and took a curious look at her notebook. They were entitled food, drink, music and prizes. "What are you planning?" he asked as the orchestra played their last note.

"Halloween's coming up." was all she got to say before one of the waitresses called her over. Pete settled down to listen to the comic she had hired for a two week stint and wait for Edie.

"Not sure if I like that kid or not." he heard Mother's voice break into his random thoughts, a few minutes later.

"The waitress?"

"No, the comedian. Okay that should do it. ".

"Are you planning a party". He looked at her completed lists. Looks like a doozy.

"Well, I hope so." she shook her head. "But I thought it might be fun and different. The guys said they'd play and Edie will sing as long as she gets to play too. We can do a little decorating and people can dress up and there will be prizes for best, scariest, most original things like that.

Sounds like fun" he saw Edie coming out of the corner of his eye. She was simply dressed in a blue skirt and white blouse, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, her face clear of makeup. And still he found her beautiful and alluring.

"I'm glad you think it might be fun." she smiled sitting down beside him. "Because I think we should dress up for it."

"Dress up?" Pete could feel his face freezing into a smile. "Dress up?" he said again, not seeming to be able to say anything else.

"Yes," Edie nodded. "You know as in a costume? I thought it might be fun to go as Bonnie and Clyde. "She looked very happy with her idea.

"They were bank robbers." he spurted. "Why would I dress up like a bank robber?"

"Because it would be fun." Edie touched his arm. "And different."

"I'm sorry," he took her hand. "But I just don't see the fun in dressing up as someone else. I'll still come to the party of course. "

"Well then maybe I won't go." Edie pulled her hand away. "And I was looking forward to it." she pouted.

The comedian had wrapped up his set, and the place was closing for the night. Customers were saying goodnight and Joe started closing up the bar. "Won't you do it just for me?" she gave him her best smile.

"What's the matter?" Mother directed to him. "Afraid to put the costume on?" her voice teasing.

Of course not. He defended. "I just think dressing up for Halloween is well silly. It's for kids. "

"Leave him be, Edie" Mother poked him in the shoulder. "He just knows he can't pull it off as all. I've seen the pictures of Bonnie and Clyde. He was quite a looker. "

"True." Edie nodded, picking up the tease. "She's right Pete. You'd never be able to pull it off. "

"Thanks for the confidence. It has nothing to do with that. I just think it's silly that's all."

"It's okay Pete." Edie kissed his cheek. "I understand. I guess it was too much to ask of you. You'd never do him justice."

"That's not what I'm saying. " he tried to defend himself but knew it wasn't worth it. "I don't want to" he said with finality.

"Then you don't have too." Edie petted the top of his head. He now knew how dogs felt.

"No sir." Mother agreed. "Wouldn't want to make you do something you don't want to do"

He took Edie home but instead of the invitation he was looking for, he got a kiss on the cheek along with a "I'm really very tired darling."

She never mentioned dressing up again. Nor did Mother, though they did talk about the party non-stop. Pete tried to not think about either one. He came very close to telling Jacobi, he'd like a job Halloween night, but never did. I'll go to the party, dressed as me. He thought defiantly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Halloween turned out to be unseasonably warm. And true to the nature of the day, it wasn't unusual to find a Frankenstein at the bank or be served lunch by a cat with a long tail. As a child he had enjoyed dressing up to some extent but always wished for the adventures his grandfather had told him about-locking people who deserved it in outhouses, soaping windows and setting bonfires.

Unlike some Halloweens this had been a slow day-no crazy people trying to blow something up or say the world was coming to an end. He had called Edie asking if she wanted to have lunch but she hadn't been home. It was later he remembered that she had said she would be helping Mother set up for the party. He was beginning to hate that damn party.

He ate dinner and tried to settle in with the paper, but he couldn't concentrate. He knew Edie and Mother had just been teasing him about the party but still he felt bad. Even if he kept telling himself he didn't. He got his hat and coat and headed down to the costume shop.

The girl at the shop assured him he looked very nice. And he had to admit the reflection in the mirror had looked good. He had noticed that quite a few people who had come in the same time he had, had been told there wasn't anything left. And come to think of it he hadn't put down any kind of deposit or any kind of payment. He shook his head in part disgust, part amazement. That girl knew him better then he did.

The door to Mother's swung open and a Count Dracula met him, asking to take his coat. He looked around, thinking the place looked very nice. The band was playing and he looked towards the stage looking for Edie but to his disappointment she wasn't there. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "Care to dance?" a most beguiling Bonnie asked him. Apparently, all was forgiven.

"I'd like that." He drew her close and they swayed to the music.

"So you decided to show up after all I see. " she looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't act so innocent you knew I'd come." he kissed her nose, just because it needed kissed. "Everything was all paid for."

"Was it?" she sounded shocked, but he didn't believe it for a minute.

They danced two more dances, before Edie squeezed his hand and asked if he'd like a breath of fresh air. Now, he knew for sure he was forgiven. He followed her out onto the back dock, a trace of moonlight shining on the water below. The first thing he did was kiss her soundly, thinking how good it was to be able to do so.

"Well hello to you too." she pressed her body to his, her arms around his neck. "It has been a long week hasn't it?" She laid a kiss on the corner of his mouth and then kissed the other corner, declaring it shouldn't be left out.

"Because that would be terrible." he brushed his lips against hers.

"No, just wouldn't be right." She mimicked his last kiss, and then prodded his lips with her tongue. "Hmm" he sighed, accepting her offer, kissing her deeply, and full of emotion.

She muzzled his jaw line, breathing in the sent of his aftershave. It was a smell that could make her tremble with desire. "Pete?"

"Yes?" he kissed her forehead, then her nose, each cheek and finally her mouth, a long demanding smooch.

"I am sorry, about teasing you about dressing up. I wouldn't want to make you do anything you really wouldn't want too. "

"You didn't" he assured her. They were swaying in time to the music that spilled out into the night. This was his favorite way to dance. "I was just being hard headed and stubborn".

She accepted the kiss he placed behind her ear, then the one that fell on the side of her neck. "Well you are very good at that" she giggled. "But I think I'm getting pretty good at working my way around it."

"You are." he paused, looking down at her. But you only think you have me figured out. "

"Oh?" she raised one eyebrow. "You will never know just how much I do have figured out. I know what makes you tick. "

She placed her head on his chest and they danced in their own style to the music inside.

"We better go in." he whispered after awhile. "It sounds like they are going to award the winners."

They listened to the different prizes, best costume, scariest, prettiest, most elaborate, and most unusual. The room gave each one a big round of applause and started to head to the buffet that had been set up during the ceremony. "Sorry folks, I've got one more." Mother held up an envelope. Peter Gunn, this one is for you, well because we knew you couldn't say no. "

"Now wait just one minute. He began to protest, but Edie gave him a little push forward the front.

He was accompanied by applause, whistles and catcalls as he reached Mother, taking the envelope from her hand. It was already open and he pulled out the folded paper inside. He read the inside and shook his head.

"What's it say?" someone yelled.

"Sorry, a good bank robber never tells." And he folded it up and put it in his pocket. "So, why are we letting this good get cold?"

The crowd headed to the buffet, but Edie headed up to the stage, patting the pocket he had just put the envelope in. "See, sometimes it's good to do what I want."

"I have heard that Bonnie was the brains of the gang." He put an arm around her.

"Remember that Mr. Gunn."

He would.

3


End file.
